


Everyday Mayhem

by Shaded Mazoku (Ashkaztra)



Series: Everyday Mayhem [4]
Category: Versus (2000 Kitamura)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashkaztra/pseuds/Shaded%20Mazoku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to chaos, nothing beats daily life.</p><p>For smallfandomflsh on LJ, challenge #4: Chaos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I tend to use actor names for the characters, since both are fairly common Japanese names, and they need to call each other something.

There was a soggy wet lump of fur on the pillow.

Kazuhito blinked slowly, eyeing the wet ball carefully. It moved. Blinking again, he carefully reached out and touched it. The lump mewled pathetically. It was real, then, and not a figment of his sleep-deprived mind. That was nice. He could blame Kenji, then. Prodding the soggy bundle of fluff again, he sighed and rolled out of bed.

He found Kenji in the kitchen, apparently making breakfast, if you could call it that; making a mountain of toast only to eat cherry jam right out of the jar, using one of his switch-blades.

"I believe our contract says no pets," Kazuhito pointed out, taking two of the toasted slices from the stack. He felt like cheese.

"If the landlord complains, I'll shoot him."

Kazuhito found a cup and poured what remained in the coffee pot into it. "You can't have more coffee," he calmly informed Kenji. "We've moved three times in fifteen months." Not that Kenji needed caffeine to kill people, but it made him more jittery and harder to stop.

Kazuhito wanted toast with cheese right now, not to have to wrestle Kenji away from committing murder on one of their rare days off. Dead bodies were not conductive to a good breakfast atmosphere.

Kenji shrugged and licked more jam off his knife. "There are one hundred and twenty-seven million people in this country. Bound to be more landlords out there. Some might even allow pets! Besides, Merry was in a garbage bin." He grinned, the cherry jam making him look like he'd chewed someone's throat open.

"Merry?"

"Short for Merry-go-round!"

Sighing, Kazuhito took a sip of coffee. It was far too strong, which explained why Kenji was so awake this early. Kazuhito didn't really like coffee much. He far preferred green tea, but he didn't think he'd have gotten away with pouring it out without having Kenji sulking, and there was no way he'd leave it for his lover to drink.

"You will pay for cat necessities." Thinking about the soggy little bundle on the bed, he continued. "And a vet."

Kenji nodded, though only time would tell if he'd actually bothered listen. Most of the time, he didn't listen to anyone, though Kazuhito was far more likely to get through to him than anyone else.

Kazuhito had no idea why. Kenji had pretty much marched into his life and turned it upside down, turning Kazuhito's carefully woven life of routines into a chaotic madhouse. Quite against all expectations, Kazuhito had come to enjoy it. He'd had a life of perfect routines before this. He'd had a stable job and a stable life, but there had been nothing real in it. A hollow life. Kenji had made his life something worth living.

The first time he'd found Kenji making a mess of his flat, before they'd decided to share housing, he'd come as close as he'd ever did to having a screaming fit. By now, cleaning up where Kenji cluttered had become second nature. Though their colleagues frequently teased him for being a housewife, but that bothered him little. There was a sense of serenity in everyday tasks. Besides, they had a gas stove and he wasn't about to let Kenji cook. Though Kenji was nowhere as stupid as many people thought, he did have the attention-span of a puppy on speed. He got bored very easily.

"Buy cat food," Kazuhito told Kenji again, cleaning his plate away. It was all about maintaining a sense of order even in the chaos that seemed to gravitate towards his lover. Though a lot of the time, Kenji created mayhem simply because he could, sometimes things just seemed to go wonky around him. He could probably have planted bamboo and ended up with something resembling a drunken bonsai.

"I was going to the store anyway," Kenji said, idly stabbing one of the toasts with his knife. "We're out of jam."

"The shopping list is on the refrigerator. So is the phone bill, should you feel like taking it to be paid." Kazuhito eyed him over the top of his glasses. "You are the one who mainly uses the phone, after all."

Kenji snickered. "Kazu, if I wasn't around, you wouldn't talk at all. It took half a year before you even said more than one sentence at the time to me."

Kazuhito sipped his coffee calmly. "That's because it's nearly impossible to get a word in once you've started rambling." It was true that he didn't really speak much, but it wasn't because he was shy. Conversation was just not his idea of a good time. It never had been. Besides, Kenji spoke enough for both of them, even if it took a special kind of mind to make sense of his more stream-of-consciousness ramblings. Kazuhito didn't mind Kenji's chattering, really. Kenji knew him well enough not to expect an answer.

Kenji snickered again, getting to his feet. "Groceries and bank, I know." Not surprisingly, he left everything in a heap on the table.

Kazuhito sighed. "Your shoes are by the door, as is your jacket." He did really feel like a housewife sometimes. Shaking his head, he cleaned away the rest of the breakfast while Kenji was still rummaging for something or the other. Truthfully, Kazuhito wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"Anything else?" Kenji asked, a glimmer of polished steel disappearing underneath his jacket as he spoke.

Taking a moment to silently admire the figure Kenji made in his custom-fitted suits, Kazuhito gave him a small nod. "Make sure to get food for kittens, not cats." Frowning in thought, he added "And please don't kill anyone." It probably wasn't needed, but you never knew with Kenji.

Kenji grinned as he left, closing the door behind him.

Allowing himself an uncharacteristic eye roll, Kazuhito relocated to the couch with a book, determined to do some relaxing. Days off were so rare these days, and really, waking up to a mess in the kitchen and a fluffy ball of fur on his pillow was nothing unusual. He hadn't had an usual day since he'd moved in with Kenji.

He wasn't really missing it. It was nice to have some peace and quiet, certainly, but it was nice to have someone who always surprised him. That was the key to handling chaos, he supposed. Make sure to appreciate the order and routine in your life while not letting the mayhem take over. He'd have to go over the apartment to put things where it should be later, but for now, he was going to curl into their oversized couch and read.

A small mewl next to him alerted him to Merry's presence. Reaching down, he scratched the kitten behind the ears and allowed himself a small smile as the cat batted at his hand and tried to bite at his fingers. It was a rather adorable creature, really. If the landlord did complain, he might have to shoot him himself. He was far better at being subtle than Kenji was. As a general rule, he preferred animals to humans by far.

Kenji was the exception. Though he'd probably never tell him, both because it was silly and because he didn't enjoy speaking about emotions, having him had changed Kazuhito's life to the better, and he was very fond of him, even if he was terrible at expressing it. If it was love, he didn't really know. He'd never been in love before, and he'd never had any friend close enough to talk with him about how it felt. But it was a deeper attachment than he'd ever expecting having.

The first time they'd met, Kenji had decided that they were going to get along, despite their many differences. Just by being his rather chaotic self, he had turned Kazuhito's life upside down, in the best way possible.

Some chaos in one's life was a good thing, after all.

The occasional mess was a price worth paying.


End file.
